Sindrom Asperger
by Razen - Ayam
Summary: Tahukah kau? Perbedaan akan menambah penderitaan, perbedaan juga akan mengurangi penderitaan. Hanya saja... Apakah kau mau menerima perbedaan itu?
1. Chapter 1

_**Story by: **_**Alza Saiko Yoochi.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Hurt-Comfort, Friend-Ship, Romance.**_

_**Warning: Gender Bender, Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, AU, Fanon, AH.**_

_**A/N: Just A Fanfic, hope you like.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Sindrom Asperger**_

_**Chap 1: First Meet.**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sepasang permata <em>Amethyst<em> berkilau terlihat membulat sempurna dari balik helaian benang-benang emas, bagai mahkota yang membingkai wajah seorang pemuda. Rambut hitamnya yang membentuk bintang menambah kesempurnaan padanya, tak lupa warna merah magenta pada ujung rambutnya. Seragam dan ransel yang dikenakannya menunjukkan jelas bahwa pemuda itu seorang siswa SMA.

Yugi menarik nafas sejenak, sebelum menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Senyuman ramah terlukis pada parasnya saat menatap bangunan gedung sekolah SMA di depannya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Yugi bergumam kecil seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung sekolah. Pemandangan berupa banyaknya siswa berlalu lalang disekitarnya kembali memenuhi pandangannya, beberapa di antaranya menyapa Yugi. Dengan senang hati, Yugi menjawab sapaan teman-teman sekolahnya. Walau sesekali hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mencapai kelas 2-C. Sebelum masuk, Yugi kembali menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuka pintu kelas.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Yugi, tak lupa memasang senyuman ramah andalannya. Sama seperti biasa, banyak siswa yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, walau beberapanya ada yang membalas sapaan Yugi.

"Hei, Yug!"

Yugi menoleh, kedua permata Amethyst kembarnya mendapati sahabatnya yang berambut pirang tengah menghampirinya.

"Hei, Jou, teman-teman. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Yugi sembari menghampiri Jounouchi. Jounouchi terkekeh mendengarnya dan langsung merangkul Yugi, sementara Anzu dan Honda hanya tersenyum kecil

"Heh! Hilang ke mana saja, kau? Seminggu tidak kelihatan," tanya Jounouchi sambil memiting Yugi, tak lupa memasang cengiran khas Jounouchi.

"Aw! Sakit, Jou!" Seru Yugi.

Sejenak, Yugi merasakan hangatnya persahabatan antara dirinya dan teman-temannya. Sungguh menyenangkan, bukan? Bermain, bercanda dan melakukan banyak hal dengan teman. Semua orang pasti memikirkan hal yang sama, siapa pun.

…

…

… Atau tidak?

Tahukah kau? Ada beberapa hal yang membuat beberapa manusia tidak memikirkan hal yang sama, dan bukan karena disengaja.

Mendadak, Yugi berhenti memberontak saat matanya menangkap adanya sosok seorang siswi yang tampak asing di matanya. Siswi itu tengah menatap layar Laptop dengan pandangan datar.

"Hei, siapa dia?" Tanya Yugi sambil menunjuk siswi tersebut, membuat Jounouchi berhenti memiting Yugi dan menoleh mengikuti arah tunjukan Yugi. Namun, tak sepatah kata pun terucap. Jounouchi, Honda dan Anzu malah saling berpandangan, seolah ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yugi.

Tentunya hal ini membuat Yugi bingung. Seminggu tidak masuk sekolah, tentu Yugi tak tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi di sekolah. Belum lagi dengan adanya seorang anak baru di kelasnya. Wajar, 'kan, jika Yugi bertanya? Yah… Walau terkadang ada hal yang bisa membuat seseorang atau sekian banyaknya orang menjadi ragu untuk menjawab suatu pertanyaan.

"Teman-teman? Ada apa?" Tanya Yugi heran.

"Mn… Yugi, ikut kami sebentar." Ajak Anzu sambil menarik tangan Yugi keluar kelas, Jounouchi dan Honda mengikutinya di belakang Anzu.

"Hei! Tunggu! Teman-teman?"

Grek!

Tanpa banyak bicara, Anzu menarik Yugi menjauh dari kelas.

"Anzu? Sebetulnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menarikku keluar kelas? Memangnya siapa gadis itu?" tanya Yugi heran.

"Diamlah, akan kujelaskan jika kita sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Jounouchi dan Honda juga."

Sekali lagi, Yugi semakin heran dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya.

_**xXx**_

"Baiklah, buka buku pelajaran bahasa Inggris kalian. Kita mulai pelajarannya."

Yugi membuka buku pelajarannya sambil melirik siswi baru yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Sejak bel masuk berbunyi, Yugi tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan siswi tersebut. Anehnya, siswi itu tak sedikit pun peduli pada tatapan Yugi dan cenderung melihat ke luar jendela, seolah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yugi.

/Dia tidak suka dilihat, ya?/ batin Yugi dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran. Untungnya pelajaran kali ini hanya mengulang pelajaran sebelumnya, tak terlalu sulit bagi Yugi. Dengan begitu, Yugi bisa memperhatikan sang siswi sesekali.

"Nah, cukup sampai di sini. Sekarang, keluarkan buku latihan kalian. Kerjakan soal yang kutulis." Titah Guru bahasa Inggris, Mai. Beliau mengambil buku paket tebalnya dan mulai menuliskan soal di papan tulis.

Beberapa siswa sempat menggerutu, namun ada juga yang serius mengerjakan. Dan seperti biasa, Jounouchi mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menggerutu. Sedangkan Honda, wajahnya terlihat agak kusam. Anzu? Mengerjakan soal dengan tenang, otaknya yang encer sukses membuatnya bisa mengerjakan soal dengan lancar.

Back to Yugi…

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yugi kembali heran melihat sang siswi. Tak ada perubahan pada ekspresinya, bahkan Yugi ragu kalau gadis itu hanya diam karena dia mengetahui jawaban soal layaknya siswa pintar dan kalem pada umumnya. Dan lagi, Yugi semakin heran melihatnya yang asyik memainkan jarinya sendiri.

/Apa itu kebiasaannya?/ Gumam Yugi dalam hati dan mulai mengerjakan soal.

/Apa benar yang dikatakan teman-teman?/

_**~Flashback: On~**_

"_Huh? Anak aneh?"_

"_Yup, sangat aneh."_

_Yugi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu, Jou? Kurasa dia tidak aneh, penampilannya juga biasa saja."_

"_Yugi, kau baru pertama kali melihatnya. Wajar kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, tapi yang dikatakan Jounouchi itu benar." Sela Anzu._

"_Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Yugi._

_Honda mengambil kertas catatan dari kantong celananya dan menunjukkannya pada Yugi. "Ini daftar keanehannya,"_

_Yugi mengambil kertas catatan itu dan langsung membacanya, sejenak, Yugi mengerenyit dan melirik Honda. Kawannya itu tampak begitu yakin pada kertas catatannya, begitu pula dengan Jounouchi dan Anzu._

_Yugi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Uh… Teman-teman… Bukannya ini hanya ciri anak pendiam biasa? Dan… Mungkin dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan kelas dan sekolahnya yang baru."_

"_Coba saja kau perhatikan dia di kelas nanti, pasti kau juga akan berpikiran sama dengan kami." Sahut Anzu._

_Kali ini, Yugi hanya menurut saja mengikuti kata-kata Anzu._

_**~Flashback: Off~**_

/Biar nanti kudekati dia…/ Batin Yugi sambil terus mengerjakan soal.

#TENG! TENG! TENG!

"Ah, sudah waktunya istirahat. Anak-anak, selesaikan menjawab soal di rumah." Ucap Mai sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. Tentunya hal ini disambut meriah oleh hampir semua siswa.

Yugi merenggangkan tubuhnya, melepas penat, lalu menyimpan buku pelajarannya di dalam tas.

"Jou, Yugi. Kami ke _Cafetaria_ dulu." Pamit Honda sambil menggandeng Anzu.

"Yo, bye." Sahut Jou singkat, sedangkan Yugi hanya mengangguk. Honda dan Anzu pun segera pergi keluar kelas.

"Yoosh~ Yug, duel yu-"

\_Kepada Katsuya Jounouchi, silahkan memasuki ruang _Laboratorium_ komputer untuk menjalani _Her_ dari Dartz-_Sensei_._\

Krik…

Krik…

"Er… Jou, sebaiknya kau segera pergi. Kau tahu, 'kan, apa yang akan terjadi kalau Dartz-_Sensei_ terlalu lama menunggu?" kata Yugi sambil mengambil kapas untuk menutup telinganya. Beberapa siswa lain yang ada di kelas juga ikut menutup telinga mereka. Sedangkan Jounouchi justru menarik nafas panjang dan…

"OH RA! APA SALAH HAMBA?! MENGAPA ANDA SEBEGITU BENCINYA PADA HAMBA?!"

_**xXx**_

Yugi's POV

Baik… Honda dan Anzu pergi ke _Cafetaria_, dan Jounouchi pergi untuk mengikuti _Her_ dari Dartz-_Sensei_, kuharap kali ini dia mendapat nilai bagus untuk menambah nilai.

Nah, sekarang…

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada siswi baru yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan. Jujur saja, aku lumayan penasaran padanya. Kenapa? Warna rambutnya hampir sama denganku dan matanya juga agak mirip denganku, bedanya, rambutnya panjang lurus dan tergerai rapi. Warna matanya juga berbeda, pandangannya juga lebih tajam dariku.

Oke, kuakui, itu hanya dari fisiknya saja. Sedangkan sifat atau sejenisnya… Sedikit pun aku tak tahu, Bahkan aku tak tahu namanya, padahal sudah kutanyakan pada Jounouchi dan yang lain, tapi mereka tak ingat namanya.

Berhubung sekarang aku sendirian… Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku mendekatinya, sekedar mencari tahu beberapa poin tentangnya. Nama, hobi atau apalah… Mungkin aku bisa berteman dengannya.

Aku menarik kursiku dan duduk di sampingnya, berhubung tempat dudukku bersebelahan dengannya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" tanyaku, sekedar basa-basi. Sejenak, aku terdiam. Anak itu juga, dia hanya diam sambil menatap layar _Laptop_-nya. Hampir saja aku mengulang perkataanku saat dia melirik ke arahku, namun tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Apa maksudnya? Apa dia marah? Tapi kurasa tidak, walau pandangannya tajam, seolah dia hanya melirikku tanpa maksud apa pun. Tunggu! Apa mungkin… Karena dia bingung dengan pertanyaanku? Oh, sh*t! Bodohnya aku…! Jelas-jelas dia sedang memainkan _Laptop_-nya! Argh…

Oke! Cukup! Ganti pertanyaan!

"Um… Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan dengan _Laptop_-mu?" Tanyaku. Kukira dia hanya akan melirikku lagi, tapi ternyata tidak. Tanpa diduga, dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Menatapku sejenak dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Membaca mitos _Rose Flower_…," Jawabnya dengan suara yang terdengar lembut tapi juga dengan volume yang begitu kecil, bahkan aku sendiri sulit mendengarnya.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Bisa lebih jelas?"

"Membaca mitos _Rose Flower_…," Dia mengulang ucapannya, volume-nya masih tetap kecil, tapi untungnya aku bisa mendengarnya kali ini.

"_Rose_? Mawar? Memangnya mawar punya mitos?" Tanyaku, memulai pembicaraan.

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku bertanya lagi, "Seperti apa mitosnya?"

Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar Laptop-nya, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku. "Pada Mitos _China_, Rose disebut _Mei Gui_, dan sering dilambangkan sebagai 'Wanita Nakal' di malam hari. Salah satu ceritanya, dalam keluarga rumah tangga yang harmonis, hancur seketika tepat setelah _Rose_ mekar di halaman rumah keluarga tersebut. Sang Suami merusak hubungan Suami-Istri hanya karena bertemu seorang wanita lain di tengah jalan pada malam hari. Namun, sekarang _Rose_ memiliki banyak warna, mitos dan artinya pun jadi berbeda-beda." Jelasnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menganga lebar. Yup, dia menjelaskan dengan begitu jelas dan detail. Volume suaranya juga kali ini terdengar normal. Sayangnya, ekspresi tetap tak berubah. Sesaat kemudian, aku menutup mulutku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menenangkan diri. Lalu kembali menatapnya.

"Kau menyukai bunga?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Di belakang gedung Sekolah ada kebun bunga, kau mau ke sana dan melihatnya?" Tanyaku, agak ragu-ragu, mungkin saja dia tak ingin keluar kelas, apa lagi jika mengingat kata-kata Jounouchi kalau dia hampir tak pernah keluar kelas sejak memasuki gedung sekolah dan hanya keluar apa bila dipanggil Guru atau pulang sekolah.

Namun, sekali lagi dugaanku salah.

Dia menoleh padaku dan mengangguk, dia juga mematikan _Laptop_-nya dan menutupnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Bagus! Kebun bunga di SMA Domino biasanya sepi, mungkin aku bisa bertanya banyak hal padanya, mengingat… Volume suaranya yang terbilang sangat kecil…

Oh, sudahlah. Yang penting dia mau.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan menjulurkan tanganku padanya. Sejenak, dia hanya terdiam melihat tanganku sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. Oke… Sepertinya dia tak suka bergandengan tangan atau apa pun… Berbicara saja tidak.

Kami berjalan keluar kelas, melewati lorong dan keluar dari gedung Sekolah lewat pintu belakang. Jujur, aku agak sedikit malu. Banyak yang memperhatikan kami, dan ada juga yang berbisik. Kurasa karena mereka heran kenapa gadis di sampingku ini mau keluar kelas dan anehnya, berjalan disampingku yang notabene baru bertemu hari ini, bahkan belum saling mengenal.

"Nah, di sini." Ucapku sambil menunjuk kebun bunga yang dikelilingi pagar batu bata. Gadis itu dengan cepat mendekati kebun bunga dan asyik melihat-lihat. Melihat itu, aku tersenyum kecil dan berdiri di sampingnya. Aroma wangi bunga tercium jelas, warna bunga yang bermacam-macam membuatku lebih tenang. Menyenangkan juga dikelilingi bunga.

"Ng…,"

Eh?

Aku menoleh, kulihat gadis itu berjongkok dan memandang setangkai bunga rumput. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat ekspresi yang berbeda pada raut wajah gadis itu. Dia terlihat sedih, entah kenapa. Penasaran akan hal itu, aku segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedih." Tanyaku dan berjongkok di sampingnya.

Dia hanya menggeleng. Pandangannya tak lepas dari bunga rumput itu.

"Hei, kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

Kali ini, dia menunduk sampai poni pirangnya menutupi pandangannya. Baru saja aku akan menanyakan hal lain, dia sudah berbicara lebih dulu.

Angin menerpa kami, beberapa kelopak bunga dan dedaunan juga ikut beterbangan. Suasana begitu hening, hanya ada suara gadis itu yang terus berbicara. Dan aku? Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar rangkaian kata yang di satu sisi tak bisa kumengerti, dan di sisi lain bisa kupahami.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, dan aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuingat…

… Hanya sebuah kata…

Atau mungkin… Lebih tepatnya…

Sebuah nama.

**Atem**.

_**xXx**_

Esoknya, aku dipanggil Wali Kelasku ke Ruang Guru.

"_Sensei_? Anda memanggil?" Aku menghampiri Wali Kelasku, Pegasus J. Crawford.

"Ah, Mutou-_san_, duduklah."

Aku mengangguk dan duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan Pegasus. Kulihat, beliau mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Mutou-san, kau kenal Atem Sennen? Murid baru di kelasmu." Tanya Pegasus.

"Ya, Saya kenal dia."

"Kudengar, kemarin kau membawanya ke belakang gedung sekolah untuk melihat kebun bunga, ya?"

Aku mengangguk, kuharap beliau tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya, tak lebih. Tapi… Mengingat sikap dan sifat Atem yang aneh di mata banyak orang… Aku ragu.

"Itu bagus!"

Eh?

"Bagus sekali, Mutou-_san_. Untunglah kau mengajaknya ke sana, pasti karena kau ingin berteman dengannya, 'kan?" Tanya Pegasus, beliau terlihat senang akan hal ini. Berbeda denganku yang kebingungan melihat reaksinya.

"I-iya, apa… Tidak boleh?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu tidak, justru itu bagus. Kuharap kau tetap berteman dengannya hingga kalian lulus nanti."

Oke, aku jadi semakin kebingungan. Kenapa beliau begitu senang? Memang apa hubungannya dengan Atem? Sebegitu hebatnya, kah, bila aku berteman dengan Atem? Atau… Atem bisa memiliki teman, adalah hal yang luar biasa. Tapi… Kenapa?

"Ah, maaf. Kau pasti bingung, ya?" Beliau mengambil secarik kertas di meja dan memberikannya padaku, "Bacalah."

Aku mengambilnya dan segera membaca isi kertas itu, isinya tentang biodata Atem. Tak ada yang aneh, hampir semuanya seperti biodata biasa. Nama, umur, tanggal lahir, dan lainnya.

Namun, pandanganku berhenti pada bagian kesehatan. Mataku membulat sempurna melihat adanya tulisan yang ganjil di situ, tulisan yang membuatku paham kenapa Atem terlihat begitu berbeda.

_**Gangguan: Sindrome Asperger.**_

"Sin… drome… Asperger?"

"Ya, Sennen-_san_ menderita gangguan mental sejak lahir. Bisa dibilang… Sejenis gangguan Austistik, hanya saja dia lebih normal dari anak autis biasa." Jelas Pegasus.

Normal…? Bagaimana bisa hal ini dibilang normal…? Di mata siapa pun, hal ini bukanlah hal yang… Normal.

"Dia mengalami kesulitan dalam berteman, bahkan cenderung lebih memilih sendirian dan memainkan _Laptop_-nya. _Sensei_ ingin memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian sejak pertama kali dia memasuki kelas, tapi karena pengalamannya di Sekolah lamanya buruk, terpaksa dibatalkan. Jadi… Kuharap, kau tetap menjadi teman, ya?"

Aku tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, tak mampu menjawab. Aku tak tahu harus apa, menjauhinya… Atau tetap berteman dengannya…

Sekarang, aku tahu apa maksud perkataan Atem kemarin…

_**~Flashback: On~**_

_Kali ini, dia menunduk sampai poni pirangnya menutupi matanya. Baru saja aku akan menanyakan hal lain, dia sudah berbicara lebih dulu._

"_Tahukah kau…?" Dia mendongak, "Berbeda dengan _Rose_ yang memiliki banyak kelopak bagaikan sutra lembut. Atau seperti _Sunflower_ yang mekar menghadap sang mentari. Tak sama dengan _Tulip_ yang tumbuh berkelompok menjadi padang bunga yang enak dipandang…," dia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali memandang bunga rumput itu. "_Snowdrop_ hanyalah bunga rumput yang tumbuh ditumpukan Kristal es dengan butiran salju tipis yang turun perlahan ke bumi sebagai latar belakang. Selalu mekar ke bawah menghadap tanah yang terlapisi salju putih. Tumbuh berkelompok namun hanya dipandang rendah layaknya rumput biasa…,"_

_Aku hanya diam mendengarnya, sedikit pun aku tak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya._

_Dia berdiri. "Tahukah kau? Sejak dilahirkan, kami tak pernah meminta menjadi setangkai bunga _Snowdrop_ yang dikelilingi _Rose_, _Jasminum_, _Chrysanthemum_ dan lainnya. Kami bahkan tak mengerti, kenapa perbedaan kami justru dipandang sebagai sesuatu yang aneh." Dia kembali mendongak, "Banyak yang bilang kalau perbedaan itu bagus, tapi kenapa pada kenyataan, perbedaan itu justru menyakitkan?"_

"_Perbedaan…?" Gumamku pelan._

"_Tahukah kau? Mereka sering berpikir kalau kematian jauh lebih baik dari pada menderita, mereka menganggap diri mereka sudah terlalu menderita dan memilih kematian. Namun, berbeda dengan kami." Dia memejamkan matanya. "Kami sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjalani kematian… Jika memang tidak ingin menderita, kenapa tidak sejak awal tak dilahirkan? Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada menyesal dan akhirnya memilih kematian."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran dan berdiri._

"_Tahukah kau? Penderitaan akan semakin bertambah dengan adanya perbedaan, penderitaan juga akan berkurang dengan adanya perbedaan. Seimbang…,"_

"…_,"_

"_Tapi…," Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku. "Bisakah kau dan yang lain menerima perbedaan itu?"_

**~Flashback: Off~**

Begitu, ya… Sekarang aku mengerti…

Atem merasakan penderitaan karena perbedaannya, di sisi lain dia juga merasa bahagia dalam dunianya sendiri. Dan… Maksud pertanyaan Atem yang terakhir adalah… Atem ingin tahu, apa aku termasuk salah satu dari '**mereka'**?

Oh, Ra… Kapan aku akan terlepas dari kebimbangan ini?

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

><p>AN: Jujur saja, alasan kenapa Saya membuat Fic dengan tema _Sindrom Asperger_ ini, tak lain karena Saya tertarik pada gangguan perkembangan yang satu ini. Terutama setelah Saya dengar, Einstein juga salah satu dari penerita _Sindrom Asperger_.

Alasan lain, karena Saya bosan melihat banyak fic _Romance_ tentang gadis atau Uke yang dikatakan 'begitu berbeda'. Apanya yang berbeda? Menurut saya sama saja. Kebanyakan pendiam, _perfect_, dan lainnya. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi ini menurut Saya dan dari sekian banyaknya Fic _Romance_ yang Saya lihat, kebanyakan alasan perbedaannya sama, padahal dalam kenyataan perbedaannya umum.

Her: Ulangan Ulang, apa bila saat Ujian mendapat nilai rendah.

Sensei: Guru.


	2. Chapter 2: Tak kenal, maka tak sayang

_**Story by: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Hurt-Comfort, Friend-Ship, Drama.**_

_**Warning: Gender Bender, Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, AU, Fanom, AH.**_

_**A/N: **_**Anthropopobhia, takut pada orang lain atau masyarakat.**

_**xXx**_

_**Sindrom Asperger**_

_**Chap 2: **_**Tak Kenal, maka Tak Sayang.**

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Yugi's POV<p>

Ini hari yang kelima sejak aku mulai memperhatikan Atem, lebih tepatnya, tingkah lakunya. Dan aku sering kali dibuat bingung olehnya, bahkan walau hanya menatapnya saja. Selama lima hari ini, aku juga mempelajari tentang gangguan tersebut dari _Internet_.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku mengajak Jounouchi dan yang lain untuk berteman dengan Atem. Dan aku selalu mendapatkan balasan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Sebetulnya aku tak ingin menjalani 'tugas' yang diberikan oleh Pegasus-_sensei_, tapi aku juga tidak ingin membiarkan Atem sendirian. Apalagi, dia anak baru di sekolah ini, setidaknya dia harus mendapat seorang teman, 'kan?

Permasalahannya, hampir semua anak di kelas ini menolak untuk berteman dengan Atem, termasuk Jounouchi dan yang lainnya. Alasannya pun kurang lebih sama, yakni Atem itu sombong, aneh, culun, dan tidak mau berteman dengan mereka.

Hal ini membuatku bingung, karena menurutku Atem berbeda dengan yang mereka sebutkan. Selama bersama dengan Atem, aku masih bisa berbicara dengan lancar dengannya, walau suaranya masih terbilang kecil. Tapi itu artinya dia tidak sombong, 'kan? Dia masih mau membalas perkataanku, atau sekedar menjawab dengan anggukan dan isyarat tubuh lainnya. Aneh … yah, itu pengaruh dari gangguannya, 'kan? Jadi tak termasuk hitungan, bukan kemauan Atem sendiri menjadi aneh seperti itu. Bahkan aku tak yakin Atem menyadari keanehan pada dirinya. Culun … ah … yang ini aku tak mau mengomentarinya, toh, penampilanku dulu juga termasuk dalam kategori culun, kok.

Dan yang terakhir, ini yang membuatku semakin bingung.

'Atem tidak mau berteman'?

Kepalaku yang konslet atau mereka yang sengaja menjauhinya karena tiga factor pertama yang mereka sebutkan? Maksudnya … yah, selama ini Atem tetap mau berteman denganku. Memang selalu aku yang mendekatinya, dan lagi Pegasus-_sensei_ juga bilang karena pengaruh gangguannya, Atem tak bisa mendekati orang lain, terutama orang baru.

Jadi, bagian mana yang menjadi bukti bahwa Atem tidak mau berteman?

Aaarrgghh! Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung!

"Yuge?"

Aku menoleh, kulihat Jounouchi, Anzu dan Honda tengah memandangiku dengan pandangan seolah aku adalah orang yang sedang stress menghadapi Ujian Sekolah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Anzu khawatir. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil, memberitahukan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau pasti memikirkan tentang anak aneh itu, ya?" terka Honda.

Aku terdiam sejenak, tentu aku tahu anak yang dimaksud oleh Honda adalah Atem. Selama beberapa saat, aku ragu menjawabnya. Honda masih menunggu jawabanku, namun sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Akhirnya, aku mengangguk.

"Lagi? Memangnya seberapa menariknya dia sampai-sampai kau terpikat padanya, Yug?" tanya Jounouchi sembari bersandar pada pagar atap.

"Aku bukannya terpikat, Jou. Aku hanya ingin membantunya," sahutku.

"Biarkan saja, Yug. Paling dia hanya bersikap sok keren, apalagi kudengar dia suka membaca. Siapa tahu dia meniru tokoh karakter yang misterius," tukas Honda santai.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Honda, "tidak, Honda. Dia bukannya ingin bersikap keren, tapi karena—"

"Karena apa?" tanya Jounouchi, Anzu dan Honda bersamaan.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pegasus-_sensei_ melarangku mengatakan gangguan Atem pada siapapun, tentunya beliau juga mengatakan alasannya. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku ragu untuk menceritakannya pada Jounouchi dan yang lain.

"Yugi, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tanya Honda.

Aku masih terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakannya pada mereka atau tidak.

"Yugi, kau teman kami, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya? Memangnya anak aneh itu siapamu?" tanya Anzu bertubi-tubi, membuatku semakin tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

"A … aku …" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, tak tahan melihat pandangan yang dilayangkan Jounouchi dan yang lainnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka? Aku tak mungkin berbohong tentang Atem, 'kan? Bisa-bisa masalah jadi semakin buruk.

"Yugi." Anzu meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan cukup erat, "kau percaya pada kami, 'kan?"

Aku menoleh pada Anzu.

"Yugi, kalaupun kau tidak terpikat dengannya, berarti kau memiliki hubungan tertentu dengannya, 'kan? Buktinya selama beberapa hari ini kau uring-uringan seperti ada suatu masalah, entah apa. Tapi, setidaknya beritahukanlah pada kami, mungkin saja kami bisa membantumu. Kami temanmu, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi …?"

Hh … bodohnya aku, mereka teman-temanku yang sudah kukenal sejak lama. Aku sudah tahu hamper segala hal tentang mereka, dan aku percaya mereka dapat merahasiakan hal ini. Dan mungkin … mau berubah pikiran tentang Atem.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan. Sebenarnya …."

* * *

><p>Jounouchi's POV<p>

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di hadapanku, Yugi tengah berusaha mati-matian membela anak baru yang aneh itu dari gerombolan anak-anak berandalan sekolah. Honda dan Anzu juga berbuat hal yang sama.

Kejadiannya, tepat sehari setelah Yugi menceritakan tentang sesuatu yang diderita oleh anak baru itu. Aku tak terlalu paham apa yang dimaksud, dan aku tak menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tanpa sadar … aku melanggar pesan Yugi untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapa pun.

Inilah yang terjadi.

Kabar tentang 'Anak Baru Autis' menyebar sedemikian cepatnya, dan sampai ke telinga gerombolan berandaln sekolah, salah satunya adalah Hirutani. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, karena aku datang tepat 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Saat memasuki kelas, aku langsung disambut hawa panas dan pemandangan berupa perselisihan antara Hirutani dan Yugi.

Anak baru itu tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya, bahkan ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah. Dia hanya duduk di kursinya, seolah hanya menjadi penonton, padahal dirinya yang diincar. Dan Yugi, sahabatku itu merentangkan tanganya di hadapan Hirutani dan membelakangi anak baru itu, seolah melindunginya.

Honda dan Anzu berdiri di samping Yugi, tapi hanya Honda yang ikut merentangkan tangannya. Sedangkan Anzu, berusaha berbicara pada kelompok Hirutani agar keluar dari kelas dan tidak menganggu anak baru itu. Tentunya hal itu justru menjadi bahan tertawaan Hirutani dan kaki tangannya.

"Hei, Jounouchi!"

Aku tersentak, Hirutani menyadari keberadaanku. Dia menatapku dengan wajah gembira, namun dalam artian yang buruk. Mengingat kepribadiannya, pasti dia ingin memecah belahkanku dengan Yugi.

"Jou …?" Yugi menoleh ke arahku, begitu pula Anzu dan Honda.

Oh, tidak! Kumohon Yugi! Jangan melihat ke sini! Anzu! Honda! Kalian juga! Jangan melihat ke arahku!

"Hei, Jou! _Thanks_, ya. Info bahwa anak ini anak autis itu ternyata benar!" seru Hirutani, disertai tawa licik dari kaki tangannya.

Shit! Sialan kau, Hirutani! Jangan membawaku ke dalam masalah!

"Jou … apa itu benar …?" Yugi menatapku dengan pandangan shock, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. "Apa benar kau yang memberitahukannya pada mereka …?"

"T-tidak, Yug! Aku tidak—"

"Oups~ pendek, kau tak tahu, ya? Kemarin Jounouchi memberitahukan semua tentang anak autis itu pada kami~" sela Hirutani memotong ucapanku.

"Hirutani!" Gertakku padanya, seenaknya saja memotong perkataanku. Dan yang kutakuti pun, sepertinya akan terjadi ….

"Kenapa … Jounouchi?"

"T-tidak! Yugi! Aku tidak—"

"Aku sudah percaya padamu, kenapa kau melanggar janji?"

"Ukh … aku …" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Yugi. Aku tak sanggup menjawabnya, lebih tepatnya, aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mungkin aku terkenal sangat blak-blakan dan selalu berbicara semaunya, tapi dalam kondisi ini ….

"Aku kecewa, Jou."

Kedua mataku melebar sempurna mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Yugi padaku. Refleks, aku menolehkan kepalaku kembali menghadap Yugi dan … tidak … jangan tunjukkan wajah itu, Yugi!

Yugi menatapku dalam, kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Kedua tangannya yang awalnya tegap direntangkan, kini menurun lemas. Aku yakin, Yugi begitu kecewa padaku, begitu pula Anzu dan Honda.

"Cih …! Yugi, dengarkan aku! Aku tida- …," ucapanku terhenti saat aku melihat hal yang ganjil di belakang Yugi, pandanganku pun menuju tepat pada seseorang di belakang Yugi.

Anak baru itu, dia menarik-narik seragam Yugi sambil menutupi wajahnya. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan jaketnya, hanya kedua matanya saja yang terlihat. Dan yang membuatku mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal ganjil adalah … dia menangis. Selain menutupi wajahnya, dia juga tampak berusaha menahan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

"A-Atem? Ada apa?" tanya Yugi khawatir. Dia tidak menjawab, dia justru menunjukkan buku catatannya pada Yugi sambil tetap menutupi wajahnya. Entah apa tujuannya menunjukkan bukunya.

"Baiklah … aku mengerti. Maaf, ya, Atem." Yugi tersenyum padanya sembari mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada Shizuka, adik perempuanku.

Yugi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hirutani, kali ini, raut wajahnya jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya. Heran, apa yang dilakukan anak itu sampai-sampai bisa mengubah Yugi secepat ini?

"Hirutani-san, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di kelas ini sudah selesai?" tanya Yugi dengan lantang, kedua matanya menatap Hirutani dengan tajam.

"Heh? Apa kau bilang?" sahut Hirutani sembari bersidekap.

"Hirutani-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan sangat tidak berguna sama sekali. Mungkin kau hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan mencari masalah dengan Atem, juga mencoba memutuskan hubungan persahabatanku dengan Jounouchi. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan saat ini, pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya," terang Yugi dengan tegas.

"Heh?! Suka-suka aku, bocah! Lagipula siapa yang percaya pada takhayul seperti itu? Atau kau mau bilang bahwa kau akan menghajarku nantinya?" tantang Hirutani.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu lebih lama lagi, hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Selain itu …" Yugi menunjuk ke belakang Hirutani. "Dartz-_sensei_ yang akan membalasmu. Percuma mengelak, semua yang kau lakukan di sini sudah terekam dari CCTV yang dipasang khusus untuk setiap kelas."

Serasa disambar petir, keringat dingin mengalir deras pada tubuh Hirutani dan kaki tangannya. Terlebih lagi saat setiap siswa yang berada di sini merasakan adanya hawa membunuh yang sangat khas, jelas siapa pun tahu siapa pemilik dari aura yang menyaingi dewa iblis ini. Terutama aku, karena aku selalu mendapatkan jatah pelototan dari empunya.

"Bocah-bocah nakal … beraninya kalian mengacau, bahkan di kelas adik kelas kalian sendiri!" Tegur Dartz, bayangan tsunami yang menenggelamkan _Atlantis_ menjadi _background_ yang begitu mengerikan di belakangnya.

Sudah kuduga, dia memang _Poseidon_ yang diutus untuk menenggelamkan kami semua ….

Selanjutnya, hanya terdengar jeritan histeris dari beberapa orang siswa.

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku!" Jounouchi bersujud tepat di hadapan Atem, "Maaf! Gara-gara aku, kau hampir celaka dan bahkan kau mulai menjadi bahan gossip seluruh murid di sekolah ini. Tolong maafkan aku! Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan gossip tentangmu!"<p>

"Jou! Hentikan! Kau malah membuatnya bingung!"

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia memaafkanku, Yuge!"

Anzu dan Honda saling berpandangan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebetulnya mereka ingin menghentikan Jounouchi, tapi Jounouchi tetap bersikukuh ingin meminta maaf pada Atem. Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya bisa menonton aksi Jounouchi yang berlebihan dan Yugi yang kalang kabut menghentikan Jounouchi.

Atem sendiri? Justru dia yang bingung dengan tingkah laku Jounouchi yang mendadak ini, bukannya menghentikan Jounouchi, gadis itu justru terbengong-bengong sendiri. Bahkan sampai lewat 10 menit, Jounouchi masih menjalankan aksinya, dengan Yugi yang semakin panik.

"Tolonglah! Kesalahanku pasti sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi, 'kan?! Pasti kau marah denganku, 'kan?! Hukumlah aku sebagai gantinya!"

"Jou! Kubilang hentikan!"

"Gah! Diamlah, Yugi! Sudah kubilang aku tak akan berhenti seb—" ucapan Jounouchi terhenti, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengendus-endus. "Ini … kalau tidak salah bau …" Dengan cepat, Jounouchi mendongak.

"Hukumannya, habiskan ini …."

Jounouchi tertegun, pandangannya menatap lurus pada kotak _bentou_ yang berisi beberapa potong _Okonomiyaki_ yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Dia lebih terkejut lagi saat mengetahui siapa yang memegang kotak _bentou_ itu.

"Kau …?"

"Mau dihukum, 'kan? Hukumannya, habiskan _Okonomiyaki_ ini …," ucap Atem dengan suara yang kecil, kedua tangannya menyodorkan kotak _bentou_-nya pada Jounouchi.

"Atem …?" Yugi menganga heran, siapa sangka Atem justru menyuruh Jounouchi menghabiskan _bentou_-nya sebagai hukuman? Se-konslet apa, sih, gadis yang dia kenal ini?

"D-dewi …."

"Eh?" Yugi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jounouchi.

Jounouchi hampir saja meneteskan air mata bahagia, efek bunga-bunga renda seolah menjadi _background_-nya sekarang ini. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jounouchi langsung memeluk Atem dengan erat.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa! Kau pasti seorang dewi yang diturunkan Tuhan untukku, 'kan?! Wahai, Ra! Hamba pasti bertobat!"

Sontak, api kecemburuan pun menyerang Yugi. "Jou! Lepaskan Atem!" Seru Yugi seraya mencoba menarik Atem dari pelukan Jounouchi.

"Tidak akan! Tidak akan kuserahkan dewiku padamu, Yug!"

"Kubilangkan lepaskan!"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"LEPAS!"

PLAK! BUK!

Atem kembali terbengong-bengong melihat Jounouchi dan Yugi yang merintih kesakitan dengan benjol besar yang menjadi hiasan di kepala mereka, terutama saat melihat Anzu yang memegang _harisen_ besar bekas menjitak kepala mereka.

"Heh! Enak saja rebutan! Kalian bukan muhrim(?)nya!" Omel Anzu sambil menodongkan _harisen_-nya pada Jounouchi dan Yugi.

"Ampuun …!"

"Hei, _Okonomiyaki_-nya kelihatannya enak, boleh kucoba?" tanya Honda dan langsung mencomot sedikit _Okonomiyaki_ pada kotak bentou Atem.

"Hei, Honda! Jangan langsung dimakan!" Hardik Anzu.

"HEI! SOMPRET! ITU _OKONOMIYAKI_ BAGIANKU!" Teriak Jounouchi dan langsung menerjang Atem, lebih tepatnya, kotak _bentou_-nya.

"Tunggu! Atem! Bagi aku juga!" Seru Yugi sambil menyambar sepotong _Okonomiyaki_.

"Tunggu! Aku juga mau!" Sela Anzu dan ikut mengambil _Okonomiyaki_.

Jadilah mereka semua, kecuali Atem, berebut _Okonomiyaki_. Diam-diam, Atem tersenyum kecil melihat teman-teman barunya berebut _Okonomiyaki_ buatannya. Perasaan lega memenuhi hatinya, disertai rasa senang yang berlimpah.

/Tak kenal, maka tak sayang. Sekarang sudah saling kenal, bahagia …./

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3: Proses yang lambat

_**Story by: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi**

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Hurt-Comfort, Friend-Ship, Drama, Slight Humor.**_

_**Warning: Gender Bender, Typo, some mistakes**_

_**EYD, OOC, AU, Fanom, AH.**_

_**A/N: Hope you like.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Sindrom Asperger**_

_**xXx**_

_**Chap 3: **_**Proses yang lambat**

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**xXx**_

* * *

><p>Yugi's POV<p>

Satu bulan.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu.

Anehnya, hubunganku dengan Atem tetap sama seperti saat pertama kalinya bertemu. Ya, Atem tetap saja jarang mengacuhkanku, termasuk pada Anzu dan yang lain. Ehem, terkecuali Jounouchi, mereka jauh lebih akrab.

Seringkali kulihat, Jounouchi asyik bermain game dengan Atem pada jam-jam istirahat atau jam kosong, meskipun Atem lebih banyak diam dan hanya sekedar tersenyum. Mungkin karena Jounouchi seringkali mengajak Atem berbicara banyak hal, sampai-sampai jika tidak diawasi, Jounouchi nyaris menawarkan majalah 18+ pada Atem. Berbeda denganku, Honda, maupun Anzu. Seringkali kami canggung, bingung mau bicara apa jika sudah berhadapan dengan Atem.

Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau harus menarik Jounouchi jika mau berbicara dengan Atem. Mengharapkan Atem yang mengajak bicara? Lupakan. Jangankan mengajak bicara, menatap seseorang atau salah satu dari kami saja tidak. Benar-benar anak ini ...

Lantas? Saat ini, kami berada di atap sekolah—lagi—bersama Atem. Untuk apa? Mengingat kebiasaan kami setiap jam istirahat, kami selalu makan siang di sini. Biasanya, hanya Honda dan Jounouchi atau Jounouchi sendiri yang tidak membawa bekal. Semenjak mengenal Atem, justru tidak ada yang tidak membawa bekal ... Tidak, tidak, bukannya apa, tampaknya kami terlalu dipusingi oleh anak yang satu ini. Heran, apa daya tariknya sampai-sampai membuat kami stres seperti ini?

"Jadi ..., Atem." Anzu mulai berucap, tak lupa ia duduk tepat di hadapan Atem.

Atem diam, tetapi tetap menoleh ke arah Anzu. Namun, tatapan matanya tidak mengarah pada kedua mata Anzu. Oh, ini hal biasa. Atem selalu begitu jika diajak bicara, jarang sekali dapat menatap matanya secara langsung. Mengapa? Entahlah, Atem tak pernah menjawab, atau mungkin tak bisa menjawab?

"Sudah satu bulan kau berteman dengan kami, 'kan?" Anzu memulai topik, sedangkan kami para pria, mendengarkan hasil dari Operasi Interogasi yang sudah dari minggu lalu direncanakan oleh Anzu. _Well_, siapa tahu akan berguna. Atem mengangguk, anak itu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Walau begitu, aku masih ragu apa tatapan matanya mencapai kedua mata Anzu.

"Oleh karena itu, aku bermaksud untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang mungkin nantinya akan lebih mengakrabkan kita. Kau mau menjawabnya?" pinta Anzu, Atem kembali mengangguk. Honda siap siaga, bahkan ia menyiapkan sebuah buku catatan. Bahkan Jounouchi sampai membawa _video recorder_ yang ia sembunyikan dari Atem. Berlebihan sekali.

"Pertama, apa hobimu?" tanya Anzu.

Hening sejenak, tak ada yang bersuara. Perlahan, Atem membuka mulutnya dan menjawab.

"... Membaca ..."

"Hah?"

Honda dan Jounouchi mengerjap-ngerjap, bingung. Tak heran, pasti mereka tak mendengar dengan jelas jawaban Atem. Heh, sudah pasti, suara Atem yang ber-_volume_ rendah dan berkecepatan tinggi itu selalu membuat semua orang kesulitan mendengar ucapannya. Bersyukur aku sudah lumayan terbiasa.

"Apa ...? Atem, bisa ulangi?" pinta Anzu, tampaknya ia juga tak mendengar dengan jelas.

"... Membaca," ulang Atem. Sekali lagi, volume rendah dan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sekali lagi."

"Membaca ..."

"Lagi!"

"Membaca."

Cukup.

Lupakan saja acara interogasinya. Untuk satu pertanyaan sepele saja butuh waktu lebih dari 10 menit, lebih baik dihentikan.

Justru nenurutku, akan lebih baik Atem menulis semua jawaban di selembar kertas. Toh, kecepatan Atem dalam menulis atau mengetik termasuk sulit untuk ditandingi. Pasti dia sudah seringkali berlatih melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Honda, berikan buku catatanmu pada Atem," perintahku sembari melirik kawanku itu.

"Eh? Ken—"

"Lebih baik Atem sendiri yang menulis jawabannya, 'kan?" selaku kalem, seenaknya memotong protesan Honda.

"Uh ..., baiklah." Honda menurut, ia menyodorkan bukunya pada Atem. Atem menerima, dan melirik ke arahku. Paham akan maksud lirikan Atem, aku mengangguk.

Tak percuma aku part time di beberapa tempat, beberapa karyawan dan pemilik tempatku bekerja sering memberi arahan atau memerintahkan sesuatu hanya dengan bahasa isyarat. Tak kusangka benar-benar berguna untuk bergaul dengan anak semacam ini ...

"Jangan malu-malu, Atem~ tulis semua jawaban dengan jujur~" ucap Anzu di sela-sela memberi pertanyaan pada Atem, terkadang Honda dan Jounouchi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya aku yang diam saja memperhatikan mereka.

Karena semua yang ingin kutanyakan sudah ditanyakan lebih dulu oleh ketiga kawanku ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi, acara interogasi secara tidak langsung, dihentikan. Untunglah semua ini lekas selesai, nyaris aku tertidur terlalu lama menunggu Atem menulis jawaban sekian banyaknya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Akhirnyaaaaaa~!" Jounouchi merenggangkan tubuhnya, lega karena batas waktu telah habis. Waktunya kembali ke kelas dan aku yakin dia lebih memilih untuk tidur ketimbang memperhatikan atau mencatat pelajaran.

"Nanti kita baca jawaban Atem setelah pulang sekolah. Atem, hari ini jangan pulang dulu sehabis bel pulang, ya," pinta Anzu, Atem hanya mengangguk.

Dengan itu, kami semua kembali ke kelas. Aku dan Atem di urutan belakang. Sengaja kulakukan, karena ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Atem.

"Nee, Atem," panggilku. Atem menoleh ke arahku, ehem! Lebih tepatnya, tubuhku, bukan wajah, apalagi mataku.

Tanpa basi-basi, aku langsung bertanya, "Atem masih takut bersama kami, ya?" tanyaku. Sekilas, Atem tampak terkejut, walau wajahnya menjadi datar kembali. Aku kembali melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Atem masih takut dengan kami, 'kan? Atem masih belum terbiasa, makanya suaranya masih kecil, bahkan untuk berbicara saja Atem masih takut, 'kan?"

Atem diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk secara perlahan.

"Begitu, ya ..." Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Dugaanku benar tentang Atem.

Perkembangan penderita sindrom asperger begitu lambat, ketidakpekaan pada dunia luar, dan pemahaman yang berbeda dengan orang normal lain. Jika bagiku dan yang lain tidak wajar, bagi Atem itu sesuatu yang wajar.

Bagi Atem, berdiam diri dan hanya memperhatikan orang lain adalah kegiatan sehari-hari yang mampu ia laksanakan. Karena Atem tak akan ketakutan jika berdiam diri. Apa ini artinya para penderita sejenis Atem atau yang lebih parah itu semuanya _paranoid_? Takut pada sesuatu yang baru, yang tidak dapat mereka pastikan akan gagal atau berhasil, baik atau buruk. Ya, mereka tidak peduli pada kenyataan, tetapi takut pada kenyataan yang nantinya akan terjadi dan tidak sesuai harapan mereka.

Terlalu takut pada kesalahan, dan mungkin membencinya.

Aku melirik ke arah Atem.

Atem sendiri, mungkin sebelumnya sudah pernah merasakan sakitnya melakukan kesalahan, berkali-kali. Apabila dugaanku benar, kesalahan itu adalah ... kehadirannya sendiri.

"Atem."

"... Ya ...?"

"Mulai hari ini, panggil aku 'Kakak'."

_**To Be Continue**_


End file.
